luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmith
__TOC__ Blacksmiths have the ability to make weapons and heavy armor. Not only for Knights, Templars and Guardians, but blacksmiths can create guns for Marksmen and staves for Mages. In order to become a Blacksmith, you must be level 4 and have completed the quest "Introduction to Blacksmith" Blacksmithing Production Quests In game: press F12 to open the Help window, click on the "Item" tab at the top and "Craft" on the left side. Crafting Level 01 // Character Level 04 Map: Thereall NPC: Talk to Workshop Administrator Quincy to enter the Blacksmithing Workshop, talk to Blacksmith Sean for an introduction into Blacksmith Crafting (he will require a 50 gold fee). ---- Crafting Level 02 // Character Level 10 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Thunder Clan Giants (Strong Level 10) - 5 Pig Iron Crafting Level 03 // Character Level 15 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Sleepy Bear Cub (Strong Level 14) (Use Igniters to summon them from caves.) - 5 Wrought Iron Map: Ancient Ruins Monster: * Thunder Clan Explorers (Strong Level 15) - 2 Limestone Crafting Level 04 // Character Level 20 Map: Ancient Ruins Monsters: * Cruel Hunters (Strong Level 20 - Night) - 5 Hermatite Ore * Thunder Clan Trappers (Strong Level 20 - Day) - 5 Brass Crafting Level 05 // Character Level 25 Map: Melody Valley Monsters: * Mysterious Valley Flower (General Level 24) - 20 Limonite Ore * Allegro Melody (General Level 24) - 10 Impure Silver Ore Crafting Level 06 // Character Level 30 Map: Golden Sand Monster: * Gold Hunter (Strong Level 27 - Day) - 10 Brass Ore Map: Pegasus Field Monsters: * Midnight Witch (Strong Level 29 - Night) - 10 Cotton Cloth Map: Blooming Forest Monster: * Prowling Forest Mic (General Level 30) - 10 Refined Hematite Ore Crafting Level 07 // Character Level 35 Map: Argos Bay Monsters: * Square Sail Helmsman(General Level 35) - 5 Refined Limonite Ore * Old Quarry Sentry (Strong Level 34) - 1 Fine Linen Thread * Old Quarry Recruit (Strong Level 33) - 5 Refined Brass Crafting Level 08 // Character Level 40 Map: Whispering Grave Monsters: * Mutated Metal (General Level 40 - Day) - 10 Siderite Ore * Mechanized Jailer Model I (Strong Level 37 - Day) - 10 Rivet * Mechanical Jailer Prototype (Strong Level 39 - Day) - 10 Bronze Ore Crafting Level 09 // Character Level 45 Map: Sacred Realm of the God of War Monsters: * Thunder Clan Titan Warrior (Super Strong Level 45 - Night) - Shattered Helmet * Thunder Clan Giant Warrior (Very Strong Level 44 - Day) - Notched Blade * Thunder Clan Giant Scout (Very Strong Level 45 - Day) - Shattered Chest Armor Crafting Level 10 // Character Level 50 Map:Coast of Siren Monsters: * North Sea Lookout (Strong Level 42) - 15 Steel Nail * North Sea Marksman (Strong Level 42) - 15 Steel * North Sea Ordinance Officer (Very Strong Level 45) - 15 Pure Copper Crafting Level 11 // Character Level 55 - Party recommended!! *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Pete located in the Black Market area. Map: Stormy Shore Monster: * Weak Souls (Very Strong Level 54 - Night) - 10 Angry Buzz Map: Stormy Shore Monster: * Loose Parts (General Level 53) - 15 Unstable Plate Crafting Level 12 // Character Level 60 Map: Icarus Rift Monsters: * Winged Menders (General Level 60) - Blood of Icarus * Winged Artisans (General Level 62) - 10 Craftsman's Blade Crafting Level 13 // Character Level 65 Map: Heart of Fire Monsters: * Wood Farm Guard (General Level 66 - Day) - 5 Heat Resistant Wood * Hammerstone Demolition Machine (General Level 67) - 5 Insulation metal Map: Hephaestus Tableland Monster: * Ash Element (Very Strong Level 70) - 1 Flame Core Crafting Level 14 // Character Level 70 *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Benny located in the Minotsize City. Map: Titan Ruins Monsters: * Skeleton Devourer (General Level 72) - 10 Sharp Bird Talon Map: Iron Fortress Monsters: * Thunder Clan Giant Warriors (Strong Level 73) - 10 Giant's Steel Crafting Level 15 // Character Level 75 Note - The quest is picked up from Jeweler Kai inside Jewelry Workshop located in the Crystalia City. Map: Poseidon's Realm Monsters: * Poiseidon Sentinel (Strong Level 79) - 5 Poseidon Ore * Mermaid Sage (Strong Level 79) - 5 Poseidon Iron ---- Category:Crafting Category:Blacksmith